For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional vehicular display device. The vehicular display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes pointer display portions and a liquid crystal display portion, which are located in a display region. The pointer display portions are configured to perform analog indication of a vehicle speed, an engine revolution, a remaining fuel quantity, an engine water temperature, and/or the like, respectively, with rotation of a pointer. In addition, the liquid crystal display portion is configured to perform digital indication of a travel distance, an average fuel consumption, a shift position, a warning message, and/or like with an image indicated in a liquid crystal panel.
(Patent Literature 1)
Japanese published unexamined application No. 2012-58027
It is noted that, in such a conventional vehicular display device, the pointer display portion and the liquid crystal display portion are located on a flat display plate in the display region, and therefore, an appearance of the pointer display portion and the liquid crystal display portion would be planar when viewed from a viewer.